It can be very useful to have a container specifically configured to hold cakes, cupcakes, pies, or other baked goods for transport from one location to another. Unfortunately, these specific-purpose containers tend to be large and bulky and therefore take up an inordinate amount of space when not in use. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a carrying device that can be collapsed for storage when not in use.